In order to prevent wheel lockup when excessive brake pressure is applied to the wheel brakes by the vehicle operator and to maintain a stable braking condition, it is becoming quite common for present day vehicles to have an electrically controlled anti-lock braking system. In general, these systems respond to parameters derived from wheel speed, such as wheel acceleration or deceleration and wheel slip, to control or limit the pressure applied to the wheel brakes. Generally, these systems provide for a decrease in brake pressure when an incipient wheel lockup condition is detected to allow the vehicle to recover from the incipient lockup condition followed by a reapplication of braking pressure to the wheel. This cycle is rapidly repeated until the vehicle stops or until the operator applied braking pressure is reduced to a level below that which produces an incipient wheel locking condition.